Taken
by Nina.4444
Summary: What happens after inception. because things can't just go smoothly : R&R, team fic, not sure of pairings yet
1. Chapter 1

**Taken**

**Chapter 1-**

The plan had been to walk away. Walk away lose all contact, cut all ties and live the rest of their lives. Only it wasn't that simple, it never was and Dom wondered why on earth he'd ever thought it would be. When was anything in his life simple?

His kids, thank the heavens, had thrown themselves into his arms and hadn't let go since he'd arrived home. The first two nights they'd climbed into his bed and the three of them had slept more soundly than they had since everything had started. They'd made pancakes in the morning, and visited the park, then the movies, none of it really mattered, as long as he had his kids back. It was the fourth night back in his own home before the anxiousness he'd managed to so far quell began to seep into his consciousness once again.

His thoughts wandered to the team. Arthur, he wondered where the point man and his best friend would be now, what he was doing? He could feel the cold regret as he recalled himself yelling in frustration at the man on the first level. Cobb shook his head ridding his mind of the thoughts. Eames, he wondered where the forger would be, he'd no doubt have broken the rules, probably already been in contact with Arthur, teasing him about something or another. Yusuf would have returned home to his study, to his own work and Saito would be long gone. Ariadne.

He sighed as he leant back into the arm chair. He'd never thanked her. Not properly and this, everything he had now, every minute he got to spend with his kids he owed it to her. He knew that there was never supposed to be a time to say their goodbyes and thankyous but that had been before she'd jumped head first into limbo right alongside him, before she'd been forced to deal with everything he never should have let her seen. He wondered how she was doing, was she back at university yet? Back immersed in her uni life, was she okay? It had been her first job after all, he could remember how he was after his first job. Another sigh pierced the silence of the room. It wasn't right, just to leave her, to deal with everything on her own, to deal with the aftermath. Worry built up within him and he stood before he became panicked. What if she wasn't alright? What if reality wasn't enough? What if she couldn't find her way in the real world, hell he hadn't even spoken to her since she'd come out of limbo. His limbo. And he certainly hadn't gone to limbo on his first job, he wondered if anyone ever had.

Standing his insides feeling frazzled he looked around the room to do something. He needed to do something. Frowning he strode purposefully towards the bedroom and pulled the draw of the side table open. Lifting up the books and various papers he pulled out a small scrap of paper that several scrambled numbers were scribbled on. He eyed the second number on the paper pulling his phone from his pocket with his other. He got to the fifth number before he jammed his thumb down on the red end call button. He couldn't ring her. She was probably fine. She was strong and capable and smart. She knew what she had been doing. She had seemed fine. What if he rang her and she was fine, what if he just dragged it all back up again. Dom sighed in frustration this time.

It was another five, long, worrisome minutes before he worked out what to do,

"Miles hi"

* * *

That night Miles had been quick to assure him that he'd checked in with the student and that she was doing okay. She'd attended her first class the day before and she was alright. He'd heaved a sigh of relief feeling himself relax.

It was two days later that another rule was broken with one text that popped up on his phone. The kids were happily winding spaghetti on their forks that they missed their fathers shocked face as he retrieved his phone from his pocket. He stood quickly and picked up the kids empty cups along with his glass leaving the lounge room under the guise of re-filling their drinks.

"Cordial Daddy?" he smiled at Phillipa's plea knowing there was no way this close to bedtime she'd be getting the red cordial they'd bought earlier that day.

_Dom how are you? Give my love to Phil and James, just wondering if you've heard from Ariadne at all? Eames says hi. _

He'd read the text almost three times before replying, a ghost of a smile growing on his lips as he realised the entire team had ignored the rulebook they'd written themselves. Then again when had they ever really shaped their lives according to rules? Or reality?

_Miles says she's fine will talk to him again tomorrow probably, kids are asking about Uncle Arthur?_

And just like that they were back in each other's lives. It hadn't been long until Uncle Arthur had visited and brought Uncle Eames, who had quickly stolen the kids' hearts like everything else. Dom had laughed while shaking his head once he learned that Eames had texted both Ariadne and Arthur the night they'd left the airport and more than that he'd made his residence slightly more permanent in the US.

It was Eames who had answered Cobb's phone when it had rang several days later as the father was slightly tied up between trying to find the right pink hair band Phillipa had requested for her play date and trying to get James dressed for preschool on time.

"And here I thought you had been ignoring me Darling" both Arthur who had a laughing James on his shoulders and Cobb straightened up as they heard Eames' voice. They both found themselves in the kitchen a moment later and it wasn't long before Cobb has swiped the phone from the forger who threw him a mock glare,

_Hey!_

"Ariadne?"

"Hey Cobb" he smiled in somewhat relief as he heard her voice,

"How are you?"

"I'm good, listen Miles told me that you guys were trying to contact me, I got rid of my phone, I thought we weren't allowed to contact each other. I got a new phone number and everything and I'm sorry" he chuckled at her ramble before assuring her that it was okay.

Several weeks later she had flown in from Paris during university break. Arthur had picked her up from the airport before driving for Cobbs house. She met the two kids both hanging from their Uncle Eames' arms and found herself quickly enveloped into their worlds. Phillipa was quick to attach herself to the young woman's side showing Ariadne everything in her room who was trying not to laugh as James who looked remarkably like cobb and was trying with all his might to steal her attention from his sister.

It hadn't been until after dinner and after the kids had gone to bed that Cobb had managed to talk with her properly but she'd happily grabbed a tea towel and moved beside him while Arthur and Eames flicked through the channels delightfully removing the screeching voices of the cartoons from the room,

"You look happy" she commented and he turned towards her still wrist deep in water,

"I am" he nodded and she smiled. He had thanked her properly and she'd waved it off as if it had been nothing out of the ordinary and as he'd gone to tell her exactly how much he had to thank her she'd quickly and effortlessly changed the topic which later would make him think she'd been around Eames much too long.

"Reality sucks then doesn't it?" she'd asked still leaning down to put away a colander. He'd turned a frown on his face at her words.

"What do you mean?" he asked and she'd obviously quickly caught onto his worry, straightening up and offering him a smile,

"I mean with architecture Cobb, Miles said that I need to make sure I stick to all the rules in the real world when he looked over my last assignment" he smiled gently nodding at her words,

"Ah, of course, well Miles told me that you still did quite well" he said with a smile and she shook her head realising just how much he'd checked up on her.

"I'm glad you called Cobb"

* * *

She had stayed with the small family for another two weeks, spending the entirety of her holidays there. Miles had checked in with her a couple of times, whenever he called the house to talk to his grandchildren as well. The fact that he was her teacher brought great amusement to the children, James promising Miles that he'd make sure Ariadne had done her homework.

Eames and Arthur were there often as well, sometimes crashing on the couches or leaving very late. They popped in whenever they weren't…well doing whatever they were now. She settled extremely easily into Cobb's new found life even though it was only a fortnight. She helped with dinner, the kids, and Eames, cheering with happiness when their pasta wasn't all stuck together and their sausages weren't singed around the edges. She tagged along with Cobb to take the kids to preschool, even stopping in to listen to kids read one Friday.

She wasn't sure when she realised just how well she was fitting in, she had a feeling though it was when Dom had handed her the print out of her return ticket to Paris with a small smile. She'd spent that night awake studying the ceiling. Paris. It was her home, her school, her city, her life. But she still smiled and ignored the uneasy feeling that built in her chest when she was woken by two screaming children when the sun rose the next morning, she would miss them, so much. Paris ... it had everything but her family.

Family. Family was a foreign concept, it had been for so long. She'd learned to grow, to learn, to live and make the best out of everything on her own. And she had been more than prepared to continue doing so, keeping everyone at arm's length, never letting anyone too close. And then everything changed when Miles introduced her to a one Dominic Cobb and then she was Alice who had stumbled into a wonderland of impossible reality.

She'd found her place with them during the job, slowly bonding with each of them and sure they still knew nothing about her, still didn't really know her. But they did care, they showed that on the job, she still honestly meant something to them and she was still slightly amazed at how quickly this family had swept her into their lives.

She hadn't had a family in a long time and now she had it all.

She and Dom would travel through the city, mostly on foot, he'd show her his favourite architecture and she'd marvel at his intensity and passion as he spoke. After all, she had never really seen him as an architect. She quickly found exactly how skilled, how detail oriented he was. And how similar and yet different their tastes were. She'd argue with him about which window's should be where and how they could improve it and together they'd rebuild the world they were looking at.

Eames and Arthur took her out several times, they played tourist with her, seeing the sights she couldn't miss while there. The forger took great pleasure in purchasing her the stupid touristy things and Arthur would laugh at her as Eames pulled a cap over her head.

Content. She couldn't pin point the moment she realised that she hadn't felt so at complete peace in a long time.

When it was time to leave they all accompanied her to the airport, Phillipa with a small frown on her face, her brow creased, which a smiling Ariadne reached to smooth several times making the little girl smile. Arthur carried her bag in which the young girl had unpacked twice until Dom relented promising her they would go to Paris to see Ariadne soon and the architect herself had promised the five year old that she would see her again soon.

James grinned at the planes from his perfect view atop of Eames' shoulders telling his new uncle that he'd fly them one day. Ariadne smiled as she watched the forger take the boy very seriously, not laughing at his plans instead asking the mini-Cobb where he was going to fly him. Phillipa's hand was still clutched in hers and Arthur and Dom walked just behind them. She sighed as she handed her ticket over before turning back to the group. Eames had stepped towards her and bent forward making James laugh before the small boy wrapped his arms around Ariadne's neck slipping from Eames' shoulders. The man himself wrapped her in a tight hug not long after promising to come and see her soon before planting a kiss on her forehead.

Arthur had embraced her tightly as well and she held on for a moment not wanting to leave before he smiled down at her making her promise to call when she landed. Ariadne turned to peer down at Phillipa whose shoulder was still in contact with Ariadnes hips, staying close. She crouched down and then smiled up at Arthur in thanks, who quickly steadied her when she took the force that Phillipa threw herself at her with. She held the little girl promising to see her soon and it was Dom that had to pry the little girl away from her a moment later pulling her into his own secure arms.

She hugged Dom last, thanking him again for letting her stay and they both knew that she was thanking him for a lot more. His blue eyes burned in her mind long after she'd boarded the plane and was flying over the seas home-bound.

After she'd settled back into Paris which she found increasingly harder than she'd anticipated she spoke to Dom and the kids every couple of nights, Arthur and Eames too, they'd both randomly text her and they'd keep her entertained during university, Arthur teasingly chiding her for not paying attention.

Dom had indeed booked flights for Paris as James excitedly told her one night and she'd grinned snuggling further into the arm chair her heart aching, wishing they were there. That she could hug them. She could see now why Dom had done everything he had to get back to them. They'd weaved their way into her heart in a way she'd never believed possible.

It was three weeks when it happened. When everything went pear-shaped. When Ariadne had headed home on an average day, after an average lecture, not, however, back to an average empty apartment. Two days later Miles scrolled through his contacts from where he stood in the centre of a room. A messy, destroyed, trashed room that was most certainly not the way his student kept it.

"Dom you need to come to Paris"

**Hey guys, so this is my first ever inception fic I absolutely love the movie and I'm not sure if anyone's still on here but I hope they are and hope you like this**

**Please review and let me know if I should continue?**

**Nina**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Taken**

**Chapter 2**

It took one frenzied phone call and twenty-five minutes until a harried forger and an anxious point man arrived on Dominic Cobb's doorstep, haphazardly packed bags over their shoulders. After using the key Arthur had received a week earlier they found the man, shoulders tense, engaged in an animated call. He nodded to them once he spotted the two men, uneasy glances exchanged, before Cobb gestured to the papers on the table which Eames picked up to inspect.

"Next flight wasn't for another nine hours" Dom explained, hanging up from the call, when he caught Eames' confused expression, no doubt at the airlines name.

"Had to call in a favour"

"Saito?" Arthur questioned and the extractor nodded as he moved towards the hall,

"PHILLIPA, JAMES LET'S GO" he called before he turned back to them.

"He was only too glad to help and said to call him for anything we might need. Said he'd be checking in"

"What exactly did Miles say Dom?" Eames asked, his face more serious than anyone had witnessed in a long time. His words caused Dom to sigh as he remembered his call with his father in law.

"He hasn't seen her for a couple of days and checked her attendance, she hasn't been to any of her classes and he couldn't reach her. He went to her apartment said that he found the door unlocked and that the place is trashed" Dom explained,

"But he hasn't rung the police?" Eames asked his gaze flicking to Arthur who had related the story to him after hanging up from speaking to Cobb.

"No, it's too soon after Fischer for this" Dom muttered,

"You're thinking COBOL" Dom nodded and Arthur sighed now,

"What if it wasn't, I mean what if this is just a regular kidnapping?" Eames asked and it was Arthur who replied,

"We have to make sure COBOL or anyone else like that wasn't involved, if we don't find any proof then we'll call the police" Arthur said,

"If it is we'll know. If they've got her they'll want us to know" Cobb added,

"I thought you two were cleared"

"We were" Arthur said but his tone caused Eames to nod understanding that after something like this it was never truly over.

"How did the call to Maria go?" Arthur asked changing the subject,

"Peachy" Dom muttered darkly as he collected a few more things from the table.

"She's having them but I'm sure she'll make it more than clear exactly how…displeased she is. She thinks we're going back for another job" the extractor explained.

"She's not happy"

Exactly how unhappy Dom's mother in law was Eames and Arthur quickly found out as they heard the raised voices from the car they remained in. The kids had more or less understood as soon as Dom had told them that Ariadne needed some help. He was worried that Phillipa had cottoned on a little too much and he wondered if it was a mistake promising his daughter that they would all go and see Ariadne as soon as she was better. And so Dom walked into the airport, Eames and Arthur beside him, with two cards the kids had drawn for the young woman complete with crayon letters that spelled get better soon.

**Hi guys, just a quick wee update for you, I hope you like it.**

**More to come**

**Thank you sooooo much to InceptionJunkie123 for the review, I just saw it and wrote this : ) So thank you very much!**

**Nina xx**

**Question: Do you guys think Saito and Yusef should have a big part in this or should I stick with these guys more?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Taken**

**Chapter 3**

By the time they turned into the familiar street where Ariadne's apartment was located it was daylight and the jet lag was beginning to set in. Dom had already checked in with Saito thanking him once again for the last minute flight. They spotted Miles from a block away standing outside the coffee shop they usually went to when visiting their young architect. Arthur parked further up the street and the three men climbed out of the rental their eyes sweeping the street for any familiar faces, or any suspicious ones. Miles nodded when they finally reached him and his grim expression did nothing to calm anyone's nerves.

"Are we safe to go in?" Dom asked quietly and Miles shrugged,

"I've been here all morning I haven't seen anyone but that's not to say that there aren't eyes on the place" he said,

"Police?" Miles shook his head at Arthur's quiet question,

"As far as I'm aware none have been informed as of yet however I can't help but wonder if that will last" Miles made no attempt to clear up the meaning behind his words instead simply gestured towards the building itself,

"Shall we?"

"You still have some friends in forensics that owe you some favours Eames?" Miles asked and the forger in return smirked,

"Course" the smirk slipped from his lips however at Miles' hard expression,

"You may want to give them a call" As they crossed the street four sets of eyes zeroed in on the window they knew belonged to Ariadne's apartment. Arthur and Eames, following just behind Dom and Miles exchanged a glance and both could see the worry they were feeling in each other's carefully guarded eyes.

"Jesus" Dom whispered and it wasn't until Miles shuffled forward, already having seen what had attracted Dom's attention, that the point man and the forger were able to see the red stain on the carpet that caused their chests to tighten, most definitely blood. They could only hope it wasn't hers.

"How hasn't anyone rung the police?" Arthur asked once they had climbed up one flight of stairs, avoiding more blood on the ground, not to mention the red smears on the walls and the hand rails.

"Most take the elevator" Miles answered with a shrug,

"Ariadne doesn't exactly have the most conscientious neighbours Arthur most are college kids anyway" Eames added avoiding the red stains on the carpet as the climbed. Once they arrived outside her door Dom felt his heart drop as he stared at the blood stained carpet and felt the adrenaline rush when looked at the hand shaped marks on the wall that looked much too big to be Ariadnes.

"There's surveillance camera's" Arthur noted and the extractor nodded as his gaze flicked upwards to the corner where a small black camera was mounted. Miles quickly pushed the door open and they filed in their uneasiness growing and growing. While their architect had never been the tidiest of people Ariadne Bishop's apartment was, as Miles had warned them, trashed. As they slowly moved further into the room they all felt the fear that had been simmering within them grow fiercely, a deafening silence filled the apartment as they took in the destruction around them. Shards of red glass they all knew to have once been a large vase that had stood next to the front door littered the ground crunching beneath their shoes. There was a puddle of dark red blood which appeared almost black near the entrance to the kitchen that sent a haunting chill up their spines. Almost all the contents of Ariadne's cupboards were smashed on the kitchen floor. Dom ran a hand over his face when he spied a scrap of material on the ground that no doubt could have been used as a blindfold or a gag or something similar. Throughout the rest of the apartment things were strewn over the ground, several of the chairs lay on their sides and bloody footprints appeared to run right through the apartment.

When Dom moved into the bedroom, behind Eames, he found the sheets pulled back and parts of them ripped which he realised accounted for the material in the kitchen. He observed the room that he had only been in once when Ariadne had given them the grand tour one night they'd dropped her home after Eames had forced them all out for a night of 'team bonding'.

"Looks like our girl put up a bit of a fight" Eames said as they all met back in the main lounge area and Dom nodded in agreement taking in the blood and the mess of the apartment.

"Eames can you get in touch with those forensics of yours, they might still be able to help us, especially if this isn't COBOL" Dom asked and he could hear the change in his voice choosing to ignore it. The forger nodded,

"I'll have to head down town see who I can find, they're not exactly the most …highly regarded individuals"

"No" Arthur mock gasped and Eames rolled his eyes smirking slightly before nodding to Dom,

"Give us a call we'll let you know where we are" the extractor said and Eames nodded,

"Call if you hear anything" Eames said seriously before leaving.

"Arthur we're going to need somewhere to stay I'm sure you've already got somewhere in mind, can you get started on the research, I'll keep taking a look around see if I can find anything" Dom said and the point man nodded.

"I'll see if I can get the surveillance tapes" Arthur said before taking one last look around the apartment. Miles left with Arthur, taking his car, and Dom let out a shaky breath he hadn't even realised he'd been holding as the door closed. He crouched down before letting his head fall into his hands. If anything happened to her… no.

He shook his head not letting himself go there. Not letting his mind even entertain the thought of a hurt Ariadne.. of the things they could….. Dom stood again his legs not as sturdy as they should have been as his eyes were unwillingly drawn back to the pool of blood. He moved through the apartment once more, a lot slower this time, taking note of the scratches on the window sill and the fact that there were only two different blood stained footprints, one he was sure belonged to Ariadne. By the time he moved downstairs again he pulled the door closed making sure to lock it and headed down the stairs once more, praying that Eames' forensic buddies would be able to find more than he had; anything. Once he stepped back out into the sunlight a good half hour later his eyes found the depressions in the grass where it looked as though she had been dragged for a distance, thanks to the blood he could only see now. He turned to peer up and down the road unsure exactly what he was looking for, only observing long skid marks. He sighed,

It didn't look good.

As he moved back towards the building he couldn't help but wonder if someone was watching. He eyed the people in the coffee shop and the groups walking the streets. COBOL was always very thorough. He was interrupted when his phone rang from his pocket. Fishing it out of his pocket he frowned when a glint of metal caught his eye. He raised the phone to his ear as he began to walk towards it while answering the call hoping it was good news from either Eames or Arthur,

"Cobb"

"Dominic Cobb" the extractor froze mid-step at the unfamiliar yet sinister voice and straightened up his frown deepening,

"Who is this?" he asked gruffly but he could feel a lump growing in his throat,

"Oh now Mr Cobb that's not important. What is important however is what I have. I have something of yours Dominic"

"What?" Dom asked his chest tightening. He knew whoever this was had had Ariadne and all he wanted to do was to find him, to reach through the phone and give the man a good idea of what he was feeling.

"Just listen" Dom didn't respond opting to play along and waited listening intently for something… anything and then there it was. He pushed the phone further against his ear as if he would be able to hear whatever it was that was supposed to be on the other side of the phone clearer.

"Dom?" her voice caused a tremor to run through his body. He breathed a sigh of relief thanking the heavens that she was still alive but a strike of fear ran through him. Her voice was weak and raspy,

"Ari" he replied softly,

"Dom… where am I… who.. who are these people… I don't understand what's happening Cobb" she sounded panicked which made him worry even more. She barely even panicked and hearing the fear in her voice did nothing to ease his own that was coursing through his veins.

"Ari honey calm down, it's okay. It's going to be okay do you know where you are?"

"No" her voice was strained now as if she was fighting off tears,

"Ari I promise you it's going to be alright. I'm coming okay, just sit tight and I'll come and get you. Me and Arthur and Eames and Miles. Can you tell me anything?"

"No… I… I… nothing" he ran a hand through his short hair that he hadn't had time to gel back that morning, but before he could respond the voice he had answered the phone to filled his ears,

"Did you get all that Mr Cobb?"

"What are you doing? Who are you?" he wasn't so patient now, he could feel the anger begin to spark, he wanted to know how she was, he wanted to tell her that it was going to be alright, that he would get to her, that they would find her.

"Oh you've met me before don't worry and I'm sure we'll meet again before all of this is over"

"When? What are you going to do to her huh, how the hell does she concern you?" Dom demanded,

"Oh she concerns me in every way, you see I have a small bone to pick with you and your team so I did my research as I always have and found Miss Bishop here and I have to tell you I was quite intrigued, she really is something and so I thought we should get to know each other a little better. Anyway I must go Mr Cobb but do not worry I'll be back in touch a bit later okay"

"Wait! What do you want? If you touch her…" Cobb lowered his voice avoiding the couple strolling along the footpath from overhearing his threat,

"Let me talk to her again" he said frantically when he received no response but all he received was a dial tone and swore loudly,

"Damn it" his voice startled the couple and a few young girls who were leaving the building and Dom wondered if they knew Ariadne but he turned swiftly and began to walk back towards the footpath finding another number in his phone. A moment later however he stopped abruptly and turned back around to where he had been standing. As his phones ringing filled his ear he crouched to the ground and picked up the object that had caught his eyes before the phone call.

His heart sunk into his stomach as he held up the gold bracelet that he hadn't seen Ariadne take off since she had received it from the team after Miles had dropped him the hint that it was his favourite students' birthday. After he'd hung up from his father in law Eames, Yusef, Arthur and he had all left their work, a rare occasion, knowing they only had several hours before she arrived at the warehouse after her lecture. He smiled just slightly remembering the expression on her face when the chemist had proudly handed her the golden gift bag. He slid the item into his pocket wanting to keep it safe so he could return it to her personally. And he would return it to her. It was only then, as Dom stood back up, that he realised there was a voice in his ear,

"Arthur"

"Finally Dom I thoug…" But before the point man could finish the rest of his sentence he interrupted,

"You still with Miles?"

"Yeah why? Dom are you oka…" For the second time Dom cut off Arthur asking him for the directions to wherever they were going to work from and stopped himself short from telling him to get Eames back when he heard the forger in the background himself. He quickly crossed the road and climbed back into the rental. He took a moment to draw in a large breath trying to not let the worry overwhelm him but unable to get her voice out of his head. He shook his shaky hands before beginning to drive himself following Arthur's directions. The fear that had been building in the pit of his stomach all morning was now consuming his whole body and Ariadne's weak voice echoed around the car as he drove rather precariously through the city.

**Hey guys, thanks to everyone who has read so far let me know if you think I should continue or not!**

**Thanks and hope you're enjoying it!**

**Please send me a quick review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Taken**

**Chapter 4**

**I have no idea what I'm doing!  
**

**I've got the plot of the story, I just don't know if I should make it a pairing story and then comes the question who to pair up, I was always for Dom and Ariadne but I think I'm starting to fall for good old Arthur with her, yet I looove Eames? HELPPPPP, maybe I should keep it platonic close friendships? Any ideas?**

**Anyway with this maddening question throwing my story off centre I've gone from Ariadne's pov so I don't have to worry about it yet : )**

* * *

_Three days previous 04:35am_

The night had shaped up to be a chaotic mess. She had left the college flustered as the work built up and it became more of a theoretical degree than one that inspired creation, art and design, one that she loved so much. She was tired, exhaustedly so, the bags under her eyes told of the nights she'd sacrificed for study, for textbooks and an unhealthy amount of caffeine. It had been a long day and Ariadne had been ready to slip between the covers as soon as she had gotten home and closed her apartment door. And yet, the looming due date she'd circled in red sharpie on her wall calendar claimed her attention like a neon sign. Six hours after her take-out dinner she'd woken only to be staring at the side of her couch. Sitting up she heard paper tear only to realise it was a page in her textbook that had apparently become stuck to her cheek sometime after she'd lost the fight with her heavy eyelids. Knowing that reading another word and more importantly being able to recall it the next morning would be an almost impossible feat she stumbled through the dimly lit rooms until she blindly managed to ungracefully fall into bed. The architects' eyes closed before her head hit the pillow and she curled into a small ball letting the flannelette warmth consume her and for the first time in weeks Ariadne managed to get a good, solid block of deep sleep.

At least until the very first rays of sun began to filter over the horizon.

It wasn't that she'd always been a light sleeper but since inception it was almost as if a pin dropping could rouse her from her dreamless sleep. It was fair to then say that the slight bang that echoed through the apartment at an ungodly hour that morning caused her eyes to reflexively snap open. She froze feeling suddenly cold even though she was still curled in her cocoon of blankets. Her brow furrowed slightly as she lay perfectly still waiting for a sound, listening.

The next sound lodged a lump in her throat and her eyes widened as she felt her heart begin to speed up. It was only a moment later when the she heard glass shattering that the adrenaline was finally injected into her veins making her skin burn as she jumped into motion, her body shooting out of bed as quietly as possible.

_Someone was in the apartment. Someone was in her apartment._

She frowned, thinking of the large vase Saito had sent to her after the job that no doubt now littered the floor. Her warm feet swiveled on the cold ground as her eyes frantically searched the room for anything heavy, weapon like, hell even her phone would be a good option. And yet nothing was in reach, or sight. She cringed and felt her chest constrict and the panic begin to overwhelm her as she realised her phone would still be sitting alongside her books she'd abandoned for bed. It was only then that she heard footsteps treading not so carefully up the hall. For the second time she froze, unable to move, unable to breathe, to think. She slipped silently behind the door unable to devise any other semblance of a plan before whoever was in her flat arrived in her bedroom.

She watched, trying to stifle her heavy breathing, through the crack of the door as a dark figure approached and she could feel her loud heart thump in its white ribbed prison. She felt her adrenaline rush as she closed her sweaty hand around the brass doorknob.

A second later there was a loud cry and Ariadne heard a crack as she thrust the door hard into him. She flung around the door and kicked at the figure, making contact with his knees. He buckled and she watched his large figure wave slightly but a scream escaped her lips when he grabbed her ankles taking her down with him. Before she knew what was happening he was straddling her back and grabbed a fistful of hair pulling her head backwards.

Pain. It was all she could think.

"Good morning Ariadne, how are you?" she could feel his hot breath against her skin and squirmed away from him which only made his grip on her hair tighten until her scalp burned. With a yell of frustration she opted to not answer him and instead began to struggle harder kicking her legs up behind her with all the force she had. When her heel rammed into the bottom of his spine it was him that was caught off guard and she slipped out from beneath him pushing herself off the ground before ramming her knee into his forehead.

The man yelled loudly his groan echoing around the otherwise silent and dark apartment. She found her footing and took off hearing her heart boom in her ears. She made it to the couch before she felt arms around her waist and couldn't help the scream of frustration that escaped her lips.

If there was one thing she knew it was that this man knew how to fight. And he knew her name.

And she didn't. Didn't know how to fight, didn't know his name. She was undecidedly at a disadvantage.

There was a scuffle and he pulled her to the ground but she managed to escape from his strong grasp once again and this time ran for the door. She cried out as the shards of red glass that littered the floor, glinting in the early morning sunlight that was just beginning to filter through the curtains, pierced her feet but she didn't stop knowing that he was only seconds behind her. When his arms circled her waist for the second time she didn't hesitate to throw her elbow behind her managing to catch him just below the ribs. Unfortunately for the architect he didn't let go even when he buckled over and instead dragged her back into the apartment breathing heavily.

Somehow he managed to close a metal ring around her wrist, her eyes widening as she heard the clasp of the metal, and before she knew what was happening she was handcuffed to her own kitchen bench. The man staggered backwards gasping for air and collapsed against the wall not taking his eyes off her but leaning forward his palms on his knees. She tried to pull her hand from the cuff only achieving a stinging red abrasion around her hand. Knowing the likelihood of getting out of them she straightened up and turned back to the man whose nose was still heavily bleeding and a nasty purple bruise was appearing on his forehead.

"What do you want?" she cursed her own voice as she heard the tremor in it and she wasn't certain if it was that or her words that caused the large man to laugh. It was sinister, it was malicious, it made her skin crawl and a violent shiver run up her spine. He pushed himself off the wall looking at her,

"I just want to have a little chat Ariadne. You see it's come to my attention that you've been involved with some shadier characters in the last few months. We can't have young, pretty little girls like you getting caught up in things like this now can we? Besides I have some business to discuss with your old colleagues and I quite like you. You seem rather nice, feisty but nice so I thought you wouldn't have too much of a problem helping me out a little. Although it appears Mr. Hamilton and Mr Eames taught you a little more than I expected"

_Hamilton. _It took her only a moment for her foggy mind to understand what he had said. Of course Arthur's last name would be something like Hamilton. Distinguished. Her heart twinged as she thought of the two men. No, they hadn't taught her how to fight, even though Eames had hinted to it on more than one occasion only for Cobb and Arthur to shut him down pretty quickly. She had, however, watched, several times. The last had been in Cobbs backyard when the man of the house had gone to pick up the kids from a friends place. The two men had squabbled until Eames laid the first punch, in good humour of course, well to wind up Arthur anyway. She had laughed as the point man had grown redder and redder and then her eyes widened when all of a sudden the forger was on his knees, Arthur's muscled bicep flexed around his neck. It had escalated from there each taunting the other. Their own teasing smirks playing on their lips. She had watched their precise movements, the spots they aimed for, the way they twisted their bodies. She would make Eames teach her the next time she saw him.

She would see him.

Shaking her head to rid it of the fleeting thought that sparked a dangerous amount of fear she then remembered the other words that he had tacked onto his sentence,

"I won't help you do anything" she stated flicking her gaze up to stare him squarely in the eyes and caught a glint of anger spark within them,

"Oh I think you will sweetheart"

"Don't hold your breath" she countered back and this time before she could add anything else the man struck her across the face causing her head to smack into the corner of the cupboard. Tiny, bright white dots filled her vision and she squinted her eyes as a pounding migraine erupted in her head. And then he had a tight grip on her chin holding her head so still that she was sure forensics could probably take prints from her skin.

"Don't be smart with me and don't you even think about hitting me again, be a good girl would you" he cooed and she narrowed her eyes as anger filled her chest at his sickening, patronising tone. She drew her knee back just slightly, taking her weight on her left foot that was still bleeding and let it slam upwards and hit him right between his legs. She smirked as she heard the air leave his lungs and watched as his face lost every drop of colour and yet as she was met with a face that dripped malice she knew she would regret it. A brutal sound left her throat when his fist collided with her stomach,

"BITCH!" a moment later the man disappeared and she could hear a tearing sound from her bedroom as she felt tears run down her cheeks unable to stop them. She quickly looked around the panic building inside of her before stretching backwards. The architect felt her eyes well even further as her shoulder felt almost like it was dislocating but finally she managed to reach the large knife that sat on the bench with her one free hand and tucked it behind her back. He soon returned, his heavy footsteps making her look up and she took in the two scraps of material that matched the pattern of her sheets and began fighting before he could even get close. Her heart was thunder in her stomach and she felt her breathing quicken uncontrollably as she tightened her fingers around the handle.

He roughly shoved material between her lips pushing his weight against her body, pulling her hair when he began to tie it behind her head,

"No more talking my swe—" her eyes closed as she felt the blade enter his stomach. The resistance of his skin before it slid in. She couldn't unwrap her fingers from the knife, it was as if they were stuck there but she was forced to let go and open her eyes only to see his eyes turn hard and his mouth gape open before he let out an agonised roar and staggered backwards.

She watched in horror as he pulled the knife out of his side and let it fall to the ground before he literally growled and charged back towards her. Her eyes widened as he grabbed her body and threw her sideways with incredible force. Her shoulder slid out of place with a sickening sound as her cuffed hand pulled tight and she once again hit the cupboard, her body on fire. The room span and when she felt a slicing pain in her thigh and pair of arms throw her to the ground she couldn't see and with one more knock to the back of the head she hit the ground seeing nothing but darkness.

_InceptionInceptionDomIncepti onEamesInceptionInceptionArt hurInceptionInceptionMilesIn ceptionAriadneInceptionYusef Inc_

Ariadne wasn't sure how long it had been when she slowly opened her eyes but all she was met with was an endless white. Was she dreaming? Bishop, totem, she just needed to get her…an unimaginable pain erupted as she moved her arm. Enough to realise she wasn't in a dream, enough to know she was certainly in stone cold reality. Her eyes stung as if she'd doused them with vinegar and her head throbbed, all of her body did. It was then that she realised she couldn't move…at all. Not her legs, her arms, her hands, her body. And yet she was moving…

She began to struggle unsure of exactly what was happening. Blinking furiously the bright white began to fade into shadows until she could finally make out dark shapes. And then suddenly an onslaught of memories caught up to her and she was slammed back into reality out of the comforting world of unconsciousness and realised that she was being dragged. He was dragging her.

He pulled her up in frustration and pushed her out into the hall letting her forcedly slam into the wall.

"mmmmmmmmm" she tried to scream but the large wad of material that had obviously been pushed into her mouth muffled most of the noise. He was angry now and she noticed that he had wrapped a towel around his side even though it was already beginning to stain red. He began to push her down the stairs and thinking as fast as she could she collapsed putting all her weight down making it almost impossible for him to drag her further. Eames. Eames had done it to Arthur once in one of their mock fights, when he'd tried to pull him sideways. _Make it as hard for them as possible darling._

He grabbed her hair dragging her further making her scalp burn and she kicked upwards nicking his wound and causing him to let out a shrill scream this time. Her limbs felt heavy as if they were made of lead and she watched it shoot upwards as if in slow motion. _Exploit their weaknesses Ariadne._

The forgers calming accent flew from her mind as the man dived for her this time obviously with the intent of returning her to her unconscious state. He punched her over and over, his body heavy as he straddled her hips until she felt her toes tried to stop the punches and the blows but it was futile the man was over double her size and so she protected her head from his fists. A shrill noise entered her mind and she squinted trying to figure out the source before she realised the pounding of her body had stopped. She opened her eyes only to see him fumble with something in his pocket and it was then it seemed that adrenaline flooded her body, poisoning her blood stream. She pushed at him with all her might.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out. _

It was the only thing that was running through her head. She didn't know whose voice it was this time but she listened and scrambled away before running down the stairs.

_Get out, get out, get out, get out, get out. And run. _

Her hands felt crushed beneath her what felt like a second later when a heavy body launched on her from above taking them both down. Her chest smacked into a lower step causing her to cry out this time as the air was knocked from her lungs. They rolled down a flight of stairs her body becoming weaker and weaker. He drew his hand back ready to punch her again but she rolled to the side just in time for his knuckles to hit the metal handrail and she began to run but he caught her ankles as he had done earlier in the night.

This time as he sat atop of her he was on her stomach and she couldn't' move, couldn't breathe. Everything making her head pound even more. But when she spied the syringe in his hand she began to scream even if it was into material. And she fought, hard, harder than she had yet. But it was no use as he jammed the syringe into her neck and Ariadne was unable to stop the tears from coursing down her cheeks. He stroked her face before he got up thinking she was completely immobilized. She could feel the drug beginning to work but as the man turned to pick up the mess he'd left behind she began to run again, this time swaying on her feet.

It wasn't like Yusef's sedative, that had a calming effect over her, that caused her muscles to relax and a peaceful sleepiness to set over her. No, this set her veins on fire, caused the stairs to appear as if they were an escalator. She managed to get just near the door even though she had to squint to see it and darkness tunneled her vision. She knew the blood loss from her head wasn't helping or the swelling that had taken over her face but whatever the hell it was that had just been injected into her was causing her to see two of everything. It wasn't him that brought her down this time instead she fell on her own as her legs turned to jelly.

Helpless.

Before she hit the ground however he caught her but as he did she wished she had fallen instead as he backed her up slamming her against the wall. She heard her head thump against it but all she could feel was the sharp pins and needs in her face and then his hand as he caressed her cheek. She was unsure if it was the drug or the feral grin that his lips had curled into that made her feel sick to her stomach or perhaps it was the feeling of his hands that run up and down her sides. He leant forward and pulled the gag from her mouth.

She tried to scream again taking in air as if she'd been underwater for too long but her throat burned and no noise came out, instead she felt his lips as he kissed her roughly. She attempted to push him away but she had not an ounce of strength left. The tears still fell of their own accord as the architect could only stand and wait. His haunting black eyes were the last thing she saw before darkness claimed her and the last thing she heard was his malicious voice whisper,

"Goodnight sweetheart"

* * *

**Hope you like it! All mistakes are whole heartedly mine and I apologise but I need to get this up now or it won't go up.**

**Anywho happy reading and pretty please send on a quick review!**

**Thanks, Nina**


	5. Chapter 5

**Taken **

**Chapter 5**

The car skidded to a stop out the front of the address that Arthur had sent to his phone and the extractor's eyes swept over the building, only nothing that it looked rather similar to the warehouse they'd spent so much time in preparing for inception. Aluminum scraped against aluminum as Dom slid the rusting door open before entering the large building. Light filtered through the grimy windows causing the place to still be largely drowned in shadows not to mention the damp smell and the dripping that he could hear.

His eyes zeroed in on the figures crowded on the other side of the room and he could clearly make out Arthurs suit clad shoulders, tensed and bent over a computer screen, sitting on some kind of crate while Miles stood closely behind him. Eames was on the other side of the make-shift table, his phone at his ear. The forget quickly hung up on spotting Dom no doubt having been told by Arthur that something was very wrong.

Within seconds all eyes were on him.

"Dom" Miles' voice was laced with concern as his son in law reached them, his dark expression giving away nothing and doing even less to put any of them at ease.

"I spoke to Ariadne" with those words everything was sent into overdrive and fifty questions were thrown towards

him in a jumbled mess. Arthur reached his hand out and Dom pulled his phone from his pocket handing it to him, nodding, before attempting to answer their questions. He explained the call, explained what the man had said and assured Arthur that he had not recognised the voice. He'd recounted for them what Ariadne had said. All in all it wasn't a lot. When Eames asked how their young architect had sounded the extractor refused to say the words swirling in his head, but he wasn't going to lie to Eames either. There was an unsettled silence as they waited for his answer.

"Scared" he watched an uncomfortable expression that didn't suit the forgers normally teasing face contort his features. He knew that the normal indifference towards colleagues after a job didn't apply to Ariadne.

"I got it" those three words made everyone freeze in their places and turn to Arthur,

"The phone call was made from 15 Nullaway drive, a suburban residence" with that the men stood, Arthur taking only a second to snap his computer close, and they moved out of the warehouse in a strangled silence.

* * *

The house turned out to be a dead end. After they'd forced their way in guns at the ready, Eames and Miles covering the back of the house while Dom and Arthur went for the good old fashioned front door, they'd found nothing. Each were as disappointed and as frustrated as the other. The only sign they may have possibly gotten was from the tire tracks at the end of the street that Arthur had pointed out as they'd headed back for the car and a small smudge of blood that had stained the carpet. Eames had gotten his 'people' on it and they could only hope that had managed to get more from Ariadnes apartment.

It was as they were rounding the last corner back to the warehouse that there was a loud piercing beep emitted from Arthur's phone. The point man laid his open computer across his knees Eames' neck twisting to see the screen,

"Got the security footage" Arthur explained and soon they were standing around the table in the warehouse the point man taking his place atop an upended crate once more. Just as Arthur moved to open the feed Eames' phone rang and the forger fished it from his pocket muttering an apology,

"What have you got for me Clarke, it better be good after what I paid you" Eames said gruffly into the phone turning away from the group running a hand over his neck. The remaining three cringed at the frustrated sigh that tore from Eames' lips a moment later before he turned to face them,

"Bad news. The guys did find two sets of blood and they ID'd one to Ariadne unfortunately they haven't managed to ID the second set of DNA yet. They said they're still working on it though" Eames explained sighing once more,

"Play the tape Arthur we need something to work with" Eames grumbled unhappily. As the tape began to play each man swallowed the lump that had formed in their throats and they watched as Arthur fast forwarded it until a familiar image filled the screen.

The first thing they saw was Ariadne arriving home. She wore the bright red jacket, an identical image of the first time he'd saw her and Arthur didn't miss the painful irony of his thoughts. She, of course, had a scarf wrapped loosely around her neck, one that Yusuf in fact had sent from Kenya after returning home. Her arms were filled with books obviously having just wearily returned home from university and Eames fondly smirked as he watched her struggle to shrug her keys from her pocket without dropping the small library she was carrying with her. Once their architect had swung the door closed behind her, vanishing into the apartment Arthur fast forwarded the tape once again,

"There" Cobb said sharply causing Arthur to slam his finger down on the play button. The team watched a very tall, muscular man dressed in black move up the hall. The darkness illuminated the back of his head and shielded his face that he kept smartly away from the camera. They watched him kneel at Ariadne's door after trying the handle before he peered both ways and pulled out a lock picking kit from his back pocket before getting started.

"Bloody idiot" Eames mumbled after the man's fourth try. They watched him get more and more frustrated and finally the man just stood and slammed his shoulder into the door that popped open from the force. The door was left ajar as the man walked into the apartment and although no audio accompanied the video the men knew the sound that would have echoed through Ariadne's small apartment as they watched glass shatter and skid across the ground.

Arthur once again fast forwarded the video until all four men froze in their places. The curse that escaped Eames' lips would have made the young woman swat him but nobody moved all too focused on the screen. Miles felt himself gasp while Cobb ran a hand through his hair, mussing it further. And Arthur felt his entire body go numb and his breath hitch in his throat. He felt almost as though he might be sick as bile rised up his throat as they watched Ariadne exit her apartment at a run on his small laptop screen. She wore small pajama shorts and a tight white single top, her hair was a mess flying around her face as she ran, eyes wide and panicked. They watched her face screw up in pain as she looked towards her feet that they could almost be sure were bleeding from the glass. But it wasn't that which caused their reactions.

Instead it was the fact that her cheeks were flushed bright red and there were visible scratches running up and down her arms as well as on her chest where a dark bruise had begun to form as well. It looked as though she was limping but it didn't seem to concern her as she tried to make her escape. Eames cursed again as he watched his favourite architect. He'd been in a bar two nights beforehand, in a bar, chatting up some waitress. He scowled thinking of his actions while Ariadne had been … he looked back to the screen. She had definitely tried to escape and for that Eames would remember to applaud her for yet he frowned as not a second later they watched the brawny man who now had a bloody face, another cause for applaud, followed her out the door and caught up to her in a few long strides. His large arms clamped around her seemingly tiny waist and began dragging her backwards.

They watched, their eyes transfixed to the screen, as she tries to kick him but she was too small and then as she tried to grab something to hold onto so she could get herself some leverage to swing her body back around and gain some control. There was nothing. But a powerful surge of pride spread right through every one of them when they watched their young architect and student squirm her arm free and send a powerful blow to his ribs with all her weight behind her elbow causing him to almost buckle.

It was a sign of the pure, physical strength of the bastard who was still dragging Ariadne when he didn't instantly release her like most would when hit directly into the solar plexus. And so she was gone again having been dragged away and they waited hardly breathing their eyes unmoving as Arthur began to fast forward the tape for the third time. And if any of them had thought that it had been bad before they were forced to reconsider as the large man began to back out of the doorway.

"What's around his waist?" Miles questions leaning forward, but as the man turned to his side the professors question was answer for him as they could all clearly see the blood stained a wet towel.

"Jesus" Cobb breathed out as they watched the man glance up and down the hallway before Ariadne was brought into view and a much less censored version of Cobb's exclamation flew from Eames' slips. The man's large hands circled her upper arms like iron clasps as he dragged her out of her apartment straight over the glass. Arthur's jaw tightened even more as he took in a large cut on her forehead and watched the blood trickle down her face, he felt the men around him tense as they undoubtedly caught the same thing. Her wrists were tightly tied together and there was a large piece of material acting as a gag to stop her from yelling.

Arthur had never felt so much hate in his entire life. He had seriously, honestly never felt so much hatred course through his veins as he felt right in that moment watching Ariadne being dragged roughly into the hallway. Her face was bruised, her arms were blackening and his scowl deepened as Ariadne was harshly yanked further down the hallway and further into the light. The point mans eyes widened at the sight of her legs. There was a large laceration on her thigh that was bleeding heavily but thankfully it didn't look too deep. They all froze when they realised she had begun to move slowly, waking up. They watched as she began to struggle and then the man grabbing the back of her hair pulling her harshly upwards until she was standing on her feet. Cobb felt his own body flinch this time when she was suddenly slammed into the wall and he watched her head bounce of the brick.

The man grabbed her before Ariadne could collect herself and force her, almost throwing her down the stairs but Kensi quickly lowered her weight pushing her body to the ground and making it as hard as she could for him to move her.

"Good girl Ari" Eames murmured glad he had given her just a couple of pointers against Dom and Arthur's wishes – the two of them imploring that she wouldn't have the need to fight anybody. When the man grabbed Ariadnes hair again pulling her up none too gently they watched her leg quickly extend upwards and slam into his side where the towel was being used as a makeshift bandage.

And even without sound it was obvious that a very loud yell erupted from the attackers throat before he dived towards Ariadne who had tried to roll out of the way and escape him landing flush on top of her.

It was Miles who turned away for a moment, closing his eyes to block out the image of his prized student being hurt so badly. Eames and Cobb's hands went over their mouths disgusted and horrified with what they were watching. The three men who had worked alongside Ariadne stayed scarily still taking it all in, watching the large man beat her. They watched every blow he delivered to her body which seemed even smaller with the brute of a man straddling her hips. They watched the architect attempt to stop him but even they couldn't deny that there wasn't any way she could get out of that one and instead she smartly protected her head. When he finally pulled away he stood, pulling himself off her before glancing down at his side,

Miles felt as though he was watching a horror movie as he watched Kensi somehow get herself lose and manage to stand even with her hands bound and glance up at him fearfully before beginning to run down the steps again. How she had any strength left for any of it was beyond him and he cringed as he watched the man lunge and catch her again. The pair rolled down the stairs at a terribly fast speed over and over both of their head being knocked around and hitting the wooden railings.

"ARTHUR" the three men yelled simultaneously when the two disappeared out of the camera's view but the point man was already on it effortlessly switching the cameras. The man, with brute and strength on his side had rolled on top of Ariadne his thick arm clamped over her throat and they saw her fearful eyes widen when he pulled out a syringe from his pocket.

Cobb felt his blood boil. His body was prickling he wanted to hit something, punch something, shoot something. Well he knew exactly what he wanted to shoot. He watched the son of a bitch shove the syringe roughly into her neck and could only guess what was being pumped into her system.

_Bastard. He was going to kill him no doubt about it._

Tears streamed from her eyes down her face as the man pulled the needle out of her body before turning away to find the cap before placing it back in his pocket. Somehow while he did that Ariadne managed to drag her body back up and move down the stairs once more. She wasn't fast and she swayed on her feet and none of them could fail to notice the blood still running down her head or down her leg from her thigh.

He caught up to her as expected and Arthur seamlessly swapped camera's again. Arthur's eyes narrowed dangerously as he watched the man push Ariadne hard against the wall obviously just as she was about to fall. His skin crawled as he watched him touch her face, caressing it like a lover would. And then her body.

Ariadne appeared to slowly be losing consciousness again and he watched the man run his hands deliberately down her neck, over her breasts and then slid his hand to the small of her waist before down the side of her hip and slid his hands under the side of her shorts. He saw red when his hands travelled over her backside and he heard Eames shuffling angrily behind him. The man ripped the gag from Ariadne's mouth and she opened her lips as if ready to speak before he slammed his lips to hers kissing her roughly and grabbed a fistful of her hair. He could see Ariadne protesting, trying to push him away from her but she was completely out of strength now. Her movements were sluggish and her limbs were becoming limp. She was still crying when he pulled away and they watched him whisper something into her ear before Ariadne's body finally gave out and he caught her.

The man tucked the gag into his back pocket before he picked up the young woman carelessly, throwing her up over his shoulder as if she weighed nothing. He looked down quickly pressing a hand to his side and drawing it back quickly allowing the men crowded around the camera to see it covered in blood.

When Arthur switched to a traffic camera that was positioned at the end of Ariadnes street they were able to see the man fling their architect off his shoulder and into the back of a van before shutting the door and fastening a padlock to the outside. He then limped around the side of the car and pulled himself into the driver's seat before the vehicle sped off.

All that was left were tire tracks on the road and a deafening silence in the large warehouse that the four men stood in.

* * *

**Wow…hey everyone. Sorry this has taken ever so long, it took me a while to get this out. I apologise for any mistakes but hope you enjoy it regardless.**

**Please review!**

**Thanks!**


End file.
